


Anniversary Collection

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Collection of extras/snippets from other stories in celebration for an anniversary of mine on another siteCh3: Send me a love letter extra





	1. Dinner or me? (Caution mother said watch for the wolf)

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/lietothedevil/status/1163361439341400064?s=20 for requesting your own and rules/disclaimers

Jeonghan opened the door to their house, breathing in the scent of a stew and the lovely scent of his husband. The first thing they had done when they ran away that night was get married. Joshua demanded it.

“In case they come after us,” he said, “once we’re married they can’t do anything.” He tightened his hold on Jeonghan’s jacket, “I won’t be separated from you again.”

He thought Joshua was being touch dramatic but his words delighted his inner wolf. With marriage Joshua couldn’t be anyone’s but his. Jeonghan hugged him close and breathed him in, murmuring his assent.

* * *

It was a quiet wedding, consisting only of them and the priest. Once that was done, Joshua filed their marriage with the government and they moved into the home Joshua had spoke of.

Jeonghan was leery at first, wondering if Joshua’s parents would come and try to take Joshua back. But months passed and no one came.

They settled into married life. Jeonghan took up work with city police, since he was hunter might as well hunt criminals. Joshua had gone back to university, using his trust fund.

* * *

“Welcome home officer,” Joshua smiled, turning around to face him.

Jeonghan gaped. He stared at Joshua, eyes drinking him up.

Joshua normally wore a cute little apron Jeonghan purchased for him over his clothes, but not today. Today he wore just a shirt. A threadbare one that belonged to Jeonghan going by the bagginess; Jeonghan liked his clothing loose. And beneath, well Joshua wore nothing at all. The shirt covered his butt, but barely. With a tiny move, the shirt swished and Jeonghan saw Shua’s asscheeks.

“Like what you see,” Joshua gave him a teasing smile, his eyes sparkling dangerously.

Swallowing dryly, Jeonghan nodded. “What’s the occasion darling?” He moved closer, wrapping his hands around Joshua’s hips.

Joshua shrugged, making the shirt ride up far enough that Jeonghan saw the tip of Joshua’s soft cock. “I wanted to give my husband a little surprise.” He nuzzled Jeonghan. “I know it’s been a bit hard since we weren’t able to get away from the city the last full moon. Let’s get rid of our frustrations.” Guiding Jeonghan’s hands, he placed one on each cheek, moaning as Jeonghan squeezed. “Did you want dinner first or me?”

Jeonghan licked his lips. “You.”


	2. Hannie (Matchmaker Matchmaker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matchmaker Matchmaker extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request rules here and link to request here too https://twitter.com/lietothedevil/status/1163361439341400064?s=21

“Hannie,” Joshua cooed.

Jeonghan turned his head, “Yea baby?”

Joshua giggled at their son. “Daddy thought I was talking to him.” He turned to face Jeonghan, “I wasn’t talking to you Jeonghan. Not this time. Silly alpha mine.”

Jeonghan sighed. “When you call our son by my nickname it throws me off.”

“It’s both of your nicknames,” he sing songed, rubbing his nose against Haneul’s. “My Hannies. Jeonghannie and Haneul.” 

God his omega was cute. And their son too. The two of them were so fucking cute. The thought of going back to work and not seeing them every hour hurt him. 

Letting, the soup simmer he walked to Joshua, joining him on the couch. Gently, he ran his fingers through Haneul’s baby silk hair, while laying a soft kiss on Joshua’s temple. “He’s going to grow up and hate it one day you know. And we should cement the idea of his name in his mind, not nicknames yet.”

“Hmmm. Probably,” Joshua kissed Haneul softly. “I’ll cut back on calling him Hannie. Until he’s old enough.”

Internally, Joshua laughed. Jeonghan was probably a bit jealous too. 


	3. Send me a love letter extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for married life of Send me a Love Letter but i wrote getting married, my bad

“I’m sorry what?” Jeonghan looked at their friends with bewildered eyes. “You want us to what? I don’t think I heard you.”

“For a doctor, one would think you’d be getting your physicals to check on your hearing. Doctor heal thyself and all that jazz,” Mingyu muttered.

Jeonghan glared. He heard them. But their idea was stupid. He opened his mouth to snap at them, but Joshua cut him off.

“Why would we want to spend the night separately?” He held onto Jeonghan’s hand tightly. “We’ve lived together for three years now. Slept together every night in the same bed. What’s one night before we get married?”

“We’re already married too. Paperwork and all,” Jeonghan added.

The two of them had gone to back to Joshua’s beloved Los Angeles and filed their marriage there. They had a small ceremony and a party full of Joshua’s friends and family. And those who could afford the trip to America during that time with them. Not all of their friends from Korea could though, so they were holding another party here. And to the insistence of some rather saccharine friends, aka Seungkwan, Seokmin, and to Jeonghan’s surprise Mingyu, they needed to do another ceremony here too.

But allowing their friends to plan it in Korea seemed to be a mistake.

“It’s just one night as you said,” Minghao said with a shrug. “What’s wrong with doing it then?”

“Because it’s stupid,” Jeonghan replied. “It’s not like Joshua’s a virgin and you’re trying to protect his chastity. Which I did away with very thoroughly if you all wanted to know.”

Groans echoed through the room; some fake retching was added to the mix as well.

“Just let them sleep together,” Vernon groaned. “I don’t want to hear anymore. Let them fuck each other’s brains out.”

“Not like it’s going to make them look any different the next day,” Wonwoo muttered.

“Shua just might have a limp,” Seungcheol snickered.

Blushing, Joshua reached over to where he was sitting and punched him in the arm. “Fuck you,” he said sweetly, he paused, “oh wait. Jihoon does that.”

Jeonghan snorted. Jihoon choked on his drink.


	4. Baby baby (Hopping to it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got asked for domestic bunnies from hopping to it. Domestic sex is what I wrote 

Joshua moaned, clinging to the edge of the counter top. 

Jeonghan thrust forward, stroking Joshua’s little bunny tail as he pulled out. 

“Jeonghan,” he whimpered. 

Fuck. God Joshua was always so tight for some reason. And they had a lot of sex. Rabbits and all. And they were perpetually horny for each other. No matter the time or the place it seemed.

Joshua had been cooking breakfast but somehow Jeonghan decided Joshua would make the perfect meal and he put a stop to Joshua cooking. It didn’t help that Joshua was wearing very little and it was practically a tease as Joshua shimmied around the kitchen cooking for them with no underwear, his asscheeks flashing Jeonghan every which way. 

Not to mention they were being reckless, no condoms, Jeonghan going in raw. He’d knock Joshua up again, he knew he would. Bunny baby number 3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> done

**Request: Do what you want you doormat**

“Shua,” Jeonghan said quietly, holding out his hand. 

Joshua stared at it for a few moments before placing his hand in Jeonghan’s. 

Jeonghan laced their fingers together, his elegant thin fingers contrasting with Joshua’s larger hand. 

Silently, they walked home. Well, Jeonghan was walking Joshua home. Ever since their make up Jeonghan started showing up everywhere. Doing things for Joshua. Being there for him. Acting like he was Joshua’s fucking boyfriend.

He carried Joshua’s school bag, walked Joshua home, opened doors for Joshua. It made Joshua simultaneously sick and gleeful. Jeonghan was doing all the things he did for his former girlfriends for Joshua and then some.

It made Joshua sick because he wasn’t one of Jeonghan’s stupid exes. He knew him. Too well. He knew while Jeonghan was attentive he was also a lazy bastard. This pandering he was doing made Joshua sick to his stomach. But a part of him was full of vindictive glee. And an odd sense of contentment. That Jeonghan wanted Joshua so badly that he was going out of his way to do things he wouldn’t normally do. 

They needed to talk. About where this was going. If it was going anywhere at all. 

* * *

**Request: about unicorn shua's powers  
**

“Joshua?” His voice in a panic. “Vernon got hurt!”

The unicorn came pounding the stairs. “How badly?”

“Some sort of poison,” Seungkwan says, his voice full of panic.

Joshua wasted no time, calling his magic and gently touching Vernon with his horn. 

Being a unicorn meant Joshua had magic and at the core of it, purifying abilities. 

* * *

**Request: more of these waters are dangerous**

Jihoon hummed, sending off texts to Seunghee about what she thought of her outfits. Lee Jihoon had gotten a lot more talkative lately, actually forming sentences. The wonders of dating Seunghee. 

Jisoo loved teasing Seunghee about it. How she made the boy with the emotional IQ of a rock to something akin to a human. 

“Baby,” Jeonghan whispered into her ear, “pay attention to me.” He wrapped his arms around her waist even tighter, making sure she was right against his chest with her being on his lap. 

Giving him a light peck on the cheek, Jisoo went back to her phone. 

Jeonghan pouted. “Soo.”

“Just a few more minutes,” Jisoo said, patting his hands that held her. “She’s getting overly excited and I need to be there for her.”

“It’s just a date,” Jeonghan muttered. “If he’s that in love with her he’ll love whatever she’s going to wear even if she thinks it’s ugly.”

She sighed. “We as girls know but we still want to look pretty. We want to see that shocked expression on our loved ones faces.” She smirked, “Like the time I wore that white dress you liked you so much.”

Jeonghan let out a tiny groan of appreciation. “You were so fucking gorgeous. In and out of it.”

* * *

**Request: more of one night is all i ask**

Yawning, Joshua snuggled into the warmth that surrounded him. 

Jeonghan snored on, burying his nose into Joshua’s hair. It made Joshua smile, reaching out to pet Jeonghan softly. 

Joshua was an early riser, much to Jeonghan’s pain. He wanted long mornings sleeping in or sleepy morning sex. Both of which was hard to have if Joshua woke up earlier than him. But it was something Joshua couldn’t control. 

Speaking of mornings, he needed to get up and get ready. He was going to go out with his beloved dongsaengs. The ones who teased him when he introduced Yoon Jeonghan as his boyfriend. 

He squirmed, getting out of Jeoghan’s octopus arms. 

“Kitten,” he groaned sleepily. “Come back to bed.”

Joshua sent him a tiny glare, hitting him lightly on the face. “I told you I had plans today. And you know how I feel about that pet name.”

“You love it while simultaneously hating it a bit,” Jeonghan mumbled, trying to inch closer to Joshua. “It makes you feel all warm and fuzzy when I say it but it embarrasses you. So I only call you that when we’re alone.”


End file.
